


Things Are Better in The Dark

by Luna_Page



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Page/pseuds/Luna_Page
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada Argent has been groomed to be a hunter, but she never agreed with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

The school grounds were desert when the black motorcycle stopped its motion near the curb, in a perfect synchronisation with the silver car in front. A tall brunette girl got out of the car and fidgeted on her feet, while walking to the bike. The rider brought her gloved hands to the helmet and took it off.

“Do I look okay?” The restless girl asked and the rider nodded. She grabbed her bag nervously. “I feel like I forgot something.”

She heard a groan and looked up. Allison smiled when she saw her sister’s exasperated stated. They were 7 years apart, but had they might as well had been born attached at the hip. Their grandfather once mentioned they had both been strands of the same twine. Always interwoven, but never the same.

“You look fine.” The rider smiled softly. “And you didn’t forget anything. You had a list, that you triple checked!”

“I know…” Allison looked down at her feet again, and then at her surroundings. It was never easy to move to a new place. To start again. With a deep sigh the high schooler looked up and smile. It was bright, but it almost didn’t reach her eyes. “I know! I’m gonna do great!”

“That’s my girl!”The girl on the bike smiled too, opening her arms for a hug. Allison complied. “First day jitters are normal!”

“It seems it’s normal no matter how many times I get to a new school.” Allison said sadly, her smile disappearing.

The rider, Ada Argent, placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She had been lucky enough to only attend two high school during her time. The bigger move outs had started when she was in college, but then she would stay in a dorm and let that be that. However, this time, her mother had almost demanded that she came with them. And so, there she was in Beacon Hills, about to start her new job, driving her fidgety sister to her new high school.

The younger Argent took a step back, another deep breath and smiled. She looked at her wrist watch and grimace.

“You need to get going. Or you’ll be late.”

Ada mock saluted her sister and pushed the helmet down. The bike roared to life and the rider waved at her sister, as she manoeuvred the two wheeled vehicle away from high school grounds.

The woman’s voice on the GPS kept the older Argent on the right track, as she made her way through Beacon Hills. She passed several buildings and houses until she got to her new workplace. Being on the last year of her Pharmaceutical degree, gave her the opportunity to work at the hospital. It was both useful for her and it was a way to make some money. She parked near the entrance and walked towards the big hospital doors.

Her phone buzzed as she stood on the elevator. She grabbed the gadget and looked at the text.

_“From: Ally Ball_

_I forgot my pen! :(“_

Ada chuckled and shook her head, as she typed a reply.

_“To: Ally Ball_

_Hey, no sad smilie face. See this as a good conversation starter. XoXo”_

The elevator pinged and her black boots clicked through the floor as she walked to the human resources. She was given a “welcome package” and a quick tour of the hospital. She arrived at the pharmacy and was told to wait for her colleague. She sat on a metal stool in the corner of small room, and peered around. Shelves and drawers, that Ada would bet her life were filled with medicine; a computer, from the ice age, that wasgroaning on the corner. The files were archived on a cabinet behind the door, one of the metal drawers half opened. The whole room was as big as a small bathroom, but it didn’t felt cramped. It was probably the fact that the whole room was monochromatic. Whites and greys. There was a big metal door to her left and she looked at it. The lock consisted of a small horizontal slot. 

Ada memorize the room with detail, as she always did with every space she walked in. There was a space small enough under the desk to hide, and the metal stools were strong enough to hit someone, but light enough to throw. The cabinets if pulled down wouldn’t let the door fully open. The metal door, if she could open it could lock someone inside.

The girl kept checking her surroundings when the white door opened and a small bubbly blonde walked in.

“Hello!” the other woman said, pushing her left hand forward. “I’m Alice Davenport.”

“Ada…Argent.” Ada took Alice’s hand and looked at her up and down. Petite, the top of her head reached Ada’s nose; super model skinny; blow out straight hair; blue eyes and dark rimmed glasses. One punch to the back of the head she’d be out like a light.

The blonde girl looked at the brown folder on Ada’s hand and then back up at the her face.

“You should open that. It’s important…”

The brunette looked at the small package on her hands. She opened the flap and looked inside, peeking at the blonde in front of her from time to time. A plastic card and a binder. The binder probably had the procedures and endless list of “how to’s” and “who’s who”. She grabbed the white folder and placed it on the desk. She grabbed the plastic card and turn it in her hands. A greyish photo of her was on one side, and on the back a black strip. Like a credit card.

Alice groan and placed one hand on her hip and the other made a motion for the new girl to give her the binder. The Argent gave her new colleague the binder. Alice grabbed it, placed it on the desk and started shifting through the pages.

Ada picked up she had a very hands-on-approach to the whole thing, explaining things that were important and phasing through the non-important, mumbling about ‘learning while you do it’. In the end, Ada figured out there were only seven pages of important on it. Code’s for the medicine cabinets, extension and phone numbers for the various places on the hospital, her shift time table, a map of the hospital and a list of doctors names and nurses.

“Well it’s nice to know at least one of us knows what to do.” Ada joked when Alice straighten out and made a little noise.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be so sure.” She said after a pause.

Alice looked up at the new girl and they both grinned. The Argent had already taken what her father called ‘first-glance-attitude-check’ and adjusted to her new acquaintance’s personality.

Chris Argent made sure she was brought up like that. Adjustable, bendable. If she had to put up with an over assertive, over-the-top attitude, her own attitude would seemingly become less noticeable. To the eye of the person, she’d always be agreeable, when in truth, she would try and manipulate her way around it. If, on the other hand, she was around an attitude that gave her some lee way, she would become try and become as big as she needed, a leader.

Since Alice seemed to be somewhat friendly, Ada moulded herself to accustom that personality with her own. She would became the mirror image of Alice, but she would never impose herself over the woman. _‘You’re a parallel line. Always parallel. Unless strictly necessary’_

She grabbed her white coat and placed the card on her breast pocket, pin it with the metal clamp attached to the plastic. They created a system that they would use for the rest of the day. Alice would explain tho the new girl what to do in certain situation, and then Ada would do it as she guided her. By the end of the day, the new intern had a splitting headache with the amount of new information she had been given.

The day ended with her and Alice, sitting on the stools, laughing out loud because of an elderly man that, after being prescribed a certain blue pill, wanted to be serviced by a man. Since the next male attendant was only schedule to come in next night, and the man needed to start the prescription that same night, he had to conform to have Alice fill it.

After the laughter died down, the new colleagues headed out to the locker room, where Alice showed Ada her locker. They had managed to get to know a bit about each other through out the day and Ada figured out that the blonde had been the awkward girl in high school, until, on the summer vacation preceding her last year, she sprouted ten inches and a pair of boobs. But by then, she had already figured out who the real people were and wanted little to do with the popular kids. Ada had also figured out that she didn’t need to ask much for Alice to tell her life story. When she started talking, she wouldn’t shut up.

“Hey you wanna go for some food and drinks after this?” Alice asked as they were walking out. “I can introduce you to the other minions.”

“Huh…”Ada was kinda torned between being a social animal and going out, or spend her night wrapped in a blanket eating chocolate with Allison. Her mother’s voice boomed in her head _‘Know your surroundings’._ “Yeah, why not. Let me just make a call.”

Ada punched her father’s number and warned him about not going over for dinner. Next she texted Allison, warning her not to wait for her to go home. The day after they arrived, the sisters had synched their schedules. Since they were both new, they didn’t want to travel around an unknown town alone, so they had found a coffee shop near the school and were to meet there after work so they could go home together. Ada felt bad for not going to Allison. Five second after the text was sent, a beep signalled a reply.

_“From: Ally Ball_

_No worries G. Lydia (my new bff according to her) invited me for coffee too.”_

Ada smiled at her sister reply. Always the popular, no matter where she went. That girl could go to fifteen high schools in a year, but every time she would be chosen for the popular clique. It was like gravity.

Ada and Alice talked all way to the exit of the hospital. The blonde woman would introduce her to some of the staff, inviting some of them along, and avoiding others completely. The Argent girl followed Alice to the local sushi bar and after that a quiet pub where some of their co-workers were already settled. The group of colleagues had drunk and talked about work, each other and live in general. Ada tried to take mental notes about her co-workers, but at some point during her good time she got choose to enjoy the evening and forget the hunter in her. By the end of their night out, Ada had about ten new numbers on her contact list.

She got home late at night, parking her jet black bike near Allison’s car. Taking of her helmet off, she looked up to see Allison’s bedroom light still on. Grinning, the older Argent walked inside the house and found that her sister wasn’t the only one awake. Her father’s study light was turned on as well. She walked to the study first and found it empty.

“You should take those off, before you wake your mother.” Her father’s voice came up from behind her and she turned, raising an eyebrow. He saw him point to her biker boots.

“Oh please, that woman sleeps with the dead. The world had to be falling to bits around her, before she would actually open one eye.” She smiled as her father walked around her to the study. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he passed her and smiled too.

He walked behind the desk and placed a glass with water on it. Ada walked behind him and looked at the papers scattered around the wooden desk. She saw a map of Beacon Hills, it had a few red circles marking some parts of the map. The bolder one was in the middle of the woods. Some of the papers were files. People’s files. She craned her head to read some of them. One caught her eye. It had an big red asterisk on top of the page. Derek Hale. No picture though. About her age. No address. Her father cleaned his throat and raised an eyebrow when she looked up at him.

“Research?” She asked, an innocent smile splattered on her face. He nodded silently. Her father was a very good researcher, and that was his least prioritised skill. She nodded back at him and turned on her heels. “Okay. I’m gonna go to bed. Got work tomorrow. Night.”

“G’night sweetheart.” He said, kissing her forehead. “Make sure your sister is asleep too.” Ada nodded before exiting the room. “And take those damned boots off!” Her father half shouted at her, receiving a thumbs up from his eldest.

Ada walked to her sister’s bedroom door and knocked softly.

“Come in!” Allison said.

“You decent?” Ada asked, joking.

“Nah, got a dead body under the bed.” Allison joked and Ada opened the door with a exaggerated bow and hopped to her sister’s bed.

“Oh well, if it’s dead I guess it’s cool. Had it been alive, dad would have a fit.” Ada said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Her younger sister had a look on her face that screamed ‘I-have-something-to-tell-you’ and Ada grinned. Now, that’s the teen sister Ada knew existed inside Allison. She cleared her throat, and made sure to take her boots off in a slower-than-needed pace. She ended up crawling next to Allison and looked at her sister.

“Go on…” Ada said.

“Go on? About what?” Allison look at the book on her hands and smiled coyly.

“Okay. I’ll make it easy.” Ada cleared her throat. “How was your first day at school?” Ada knew her sister didn’t have that silly look on her face because of the first day at school, but she played with it.

“Oh.” Allison looked up and then at her sister. “It was okay. Met a few people.”

“Right. Few people. Somebody worth wasting time over?” Ada raised her eyebrows and Allison bit her lip and shrugged. “Really? So soon? You do not waste any time do you?”

“Well…It wasn’t exactly planned. He let me borrow his pen.” Allison said, her grin becoming bigger.

“Told you that would work.”

“I didn’t ask for it. He turned and gave me a pen.” Ada raised one eyebrow. “It was weird.” Allison said, tilting her head to the side and shaking it. “Anyway, then I saw him again, when I coming back from the library. He works at the veterinarian. And plays lacrosse. Not that one thing as anything to do with the other. But I mean, he plays sports and animals seem to get along with him so…”

“This guy must really be something.” Allison turned her head to her sister and the older woman shrugged. “You’re actually babbling like a girl.” She looked at her hands. “Hey, it’s cool. I’m happy for you.” Allison smiled again and Ada mimicked her happy expression.

“I got a date with him tomorrow. We’re going to a party one of the girl from the school is throwing. Lydia.” Allison said, her tone going a little dead.

“Ah, yes, the new B.F.F. You told dad?” Allison nodded. “And?”

“He was happy that I’m making friends…” Ada turned to her younger sister and looked at her like she had grown a third head.

“Really?”

“Well, I might have brushed over the fact that I was going to a party with Scott.” Allison said looking at her hands once more. “He might be under the impression that I was going to the party…alone…”

Ada snorted and relaxed against the bed head. Overprotective papa Argent. No news there.

“He said he wants me home at eleven and you’re supposed to get me from the party.” She said cringing. “Sorry.”

“That means I have to drive the car.” Ada had an aversion to cars. She didn’t seem to grasp the concept of a wheel or the shift changes on the thing.

“I know…I’m sorry. But you will, right?” Allison almost begged her. “Please, D? Please?”

“Do you know how you can tell if someone really want something?” Allison frowned and shook her head. “They beg twice.” The younger sister rolled her eyes. “As if I could say no to you. But I gotta meet the guy first” Ada grinned and Allison threw her arms around her thanking her. “You’re welcome.” Ada got up from the bed, grabbing her boots on the way out the door. “Now. Sleep.”

“Hey D.” Ada stopped and turned to her sister. “I didn’t even ask how your day went. How did it went? You know some people now right? You went out with them? Are they nice?”

Ada nodded and smiled.

“Yeah Alli, they’re nice. The day went well, no big emotions or hot teen dudes…Sorry.” Allison nodded and smiled.

“Tell me all about them tomorrow?” Ada nodded again and walked to her room.

The bedroom window had a slit open and she walked to it, looking at the peaceful neighbourhood. Ada hoped this town wouldn’t be just a pass by. Her sister needed stability, not a roller coaster ride. Allison needed friends and a clique that could follow her everywhere and friends, loyal friends. Ada sighed loudly. She realised that she needed that too. Somewhere she could call home. She had hoped this town was as boring as it had looked. But than again, it had been her mother decision to move up here. And that meant one thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Ada woke up with a ruckus coming from the next room. She heard her sister curse in a very un-lady like manner and snorted.

The older Argent, stretched and looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. Earlier than she intended but it meant she would be able to dress calmly.

Without bothering with a robe, Ada walked up to the door next to hers in her shorts and T-shirt, and knocked. After hearing no response she grabbed the door handle and turned. Allison was kneeling on the floor, trying to find something under her bed, her long black locks brushing the floor. Some of the boxes, that were still packed from the move, were scattered on the floor, one in particular had been ripped open and it’s contents were spread on the floor.

“Dead body giving you any trouble?” Ada asked, leaning into the wall with her shoulder. Allison groaned and grimaced, after bumping her head on the bed from the fright. Ada laughed silently but urged herself to kneel near the girl. “Oh my God, you okay?”

“These damned boxes…Tell me again why aren’t they unpacked?” Allison came out fully from under the bed and massaged her head, while sitting back on floor. “I was trying to find my butterfly head band. I swear I put it in the accessory box.” She pointed to the fallen box. “And it probably was, but the thing just…” She made a tumbling gesture with her hands “…fell. On me.”

“You want to check some of mine?” Allison shook her head and got up.

“No.” She resigned but took a confident deep breath. “I’m gonna go and get dress.”

Allison stood up straight and Ada followed. She turned to leave and noticed a damp shirt on the back of a chair. It seemed too big for Allison and it definitely didn’t match Allison’s style.

“Hey.” Ada place a hand on top of the shirt and leaned into it. “Wanna grab breakfast on the way to school?” Allison turned, and her eyes shifting between her sister’s face and shirt. “I mean…” The older Argent started picking at the shirt’s fabric. “…this way you can have a little more time to…you know…up the beauty for…what was his name?”

Allison put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at her sister.

“I’m just looking out for you…” Ada joked, picking up the shirt and folding it neatly. When she was done, she placed it on her sister wooden desk and pat it gently, winking at the blushing Allison.

“Don’t you have to get dress?” Allison said finally and Ada nodded. She turned on her heels and walked back to her room, grinning at her sister disheveled behaviour.

Ada showered, got dressed and made her way downstairs. Since the girls weren’t eating breakfast at home and her parents left before them, leaving the house silent. On the way out, Ada made a detour to her father’s study. The paper mess from yesterday was gone. The files had, most likely, been stored on the locked cabinet in the corner. She groaned. She wandered what was the situation this time around... Whatever it was, it reeked of family business. Something her father tried to kept both his kids from.

“Ada?” Her sister shouted from the stairs and Ada walked out from the study.

“You ready?” Ada asked her sister, grabbing the helmet from it’s usual place on the foyer desk. “Let’s go.”

Ada walked out the door, teasing her sister about this new Scott guy. They stopped on coffee shop for coffee and muffins. The sister’s talked animatedly about Allison’s school and in turn Allison asked everything she could about her sister’s new job. The girls were smiling and laughing, glad the the other was having a good time in the new town.

They arrived at Beacon Hills High with time to spare, but Allison was more than eager to go inside. She jumped out of the car and walked to her sister, who already had helmet out, placed in front of her. Ada had a slight clue why she was this bouncy and smiled. The teenager looked at the bike rider and mimicked her expression.

“So, when do I meet this guy?” Ada asked, straightening herself on the seat looking around as if to see the kid. Not that she would recognise him.

“What’s your shift today?” Allison asked, remembering her sister eight hour shift time table.

“Nine to five.” Allison smile got bigger.

“You can come watch the Lacrosse team qualifications. It starts at five thirty.”

Ada nodded and was about to put her helmet on, when a pretty redhaired girl walked up to Allison.

“Allison! So, are you still ditching my party for family night?”

Ada raised her eyebrow and looked between her sister and the new girl. The teen looked at her sister and saw her expression, while leaning casually into her helmet. Allison gaped at the other girl, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. The stranger teen suddenly noticed the other woman and turned to Ada. Her green eyes shifted from Ada’s face, to her cream leather jacket, down to the matte black helmet, to the black motorcycle and than back up to her face. Ada looked at her sister, who shrugged slightly.

“Hum…Lydia, this is my sister Ada. Ada this is Lydia.” Allison said after a while.

“Lydia the B.F.F?” Allison nodded. “Hello, Lydia, the B.f.f.”

“I’ve always wandered if good fashion sense is genetic. Apparently it is.” Lydia said after a pause and Ada chuckled.

“I like her.” Ada said out loud and Lydia smiled, turning to Allison.

“So, family time wins over party still?” Lydia asked once more.

“Actually no.” Allison told her, sheepishly. “I’m ditching family night.” The black haired girl looked at her sister slyly.

“Oh yeah, it’s gonna be drama night now. You can’t imagine how family night is important to us.” Ada let out an over-exaggerated sigh and groan. “It’s family night this, family night that…It’s like the Argent’s live and breathe for family night.” Lydia raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow and Ada nodded gravely while Allison was turning a deep shade of red.

“Huh…She’s a high schooler, friday night is like an all you can eat buffet night.” Lydia countered and Ada grinned.

“Okay, you gluttonous people, I have to get going.” Ada grabbed the helmet. “See you at five thirty. Bye Lydia.”

The older girl put the helmet on and turned the key on the ignition, eliciting a roar from the bike. She waved goodbye to the two girls as she drove off.

The day went out without much excitement. She was once again paired with Alice, which helped the hours pass by. She met some more staff, filled some prescriptions, wandered around the hospital. She learned that the blonde was engaged to be marry to a book store clerk. Geeky-hot according to Alice. Ada was also told about the town and it’s wave of mystery crime waves. Apparently from time to time, dead bodies would come out of nowhere. The police force did what they could, but the open cases seemed to pile up.

“The sheriff, he’s a good cop you know.” Alice said while they talked in between the work load. “I pity the guy. He tries to solve these things but…I think his kid goes to the same school as you sister…Anyway, he’s smart and all, but these things just keep happening. Like some years ago, a whole house burnt to the ground in the middle of the woods. Three people survived, everybody else dead. Story goes it was arson, some vendetta against the Hale family.” Ada looked up from her fourth coffee of the day. The mark on her father’s map and the file on her father’s desk. Derek Hale. “Rumor has it, the cops tried to figure out what happened but didn’t get nowhere. The investigation seemed to have found every dead end known to mankind.” Alice blew a strand of her hair and sighed. “Can you imagine? You whole family dead? I mean…psh…I’d go mental. Anyway, the new trend of mystery murders right now…People being cut in half…In half!”

Ada looked down unconsciously. She stopped listening to her colleagues babbling and started to make a plan to figure out how to make her father spill the beans on the Hale situation. Knowing her father it would be like pulling teeth. She already had a clue what the person was. Unless the family business changed, it wasn’t that hard to figure out. But, for her mother to re-locate her whole family here, this Hale situation was more important than it looked. If she got to her father map, she could find the marker.

They kept working until their shift ended. Ada sent the day half concentrated on her job, and half on her family. As the two woman exited the hospital, Ada’s phone beeped. A text.

_“From: Ally Ball_

_You still coming right?”_

She quickly typed a reply.

_“To: Ally Ball_

_And miss a change of meeting the famous Scott!? Never!”_

She arrived at school and saw her sister and Lydia on the front lawn of the school. Waiting for her. She parked the bike next to her sister’s car and took off the helmet while walking towards the girls.

“Hello ladies.” She said, taking her gloves as well.

“The field is out back, come on.” Allison said, linking her arm through her sister’s.

Lydia followed in front of them, leading the way through the school, until they reached the bleachers. Ada was now surrounded by teens, some cheering, some just bored out of their skulls. The lacrosse team was on the field, huddled in a circle around what seemed to be the coach. The girl’s stopped in the middle of the bleacher and Ada could feel Allison’s excitement. One of the boys looked up and gave Allison a crooked cute smile, that made Allison blush as she smiled back.

“So that’s Scott huh?” Ada whispered into her ear and Allison red cheeks became even redder. “Cute. If you like the Justin Bieber hairstyle and adorable puppy face.”

They watch as the game went on. Ada remembered her sister telling her the kid was good at sports, so when one of the other guys walled him Ada raised an eyebrow and looked at Allison, who had a pained expression on her face. However, as soon as he was on his feet, the kid was on fire. Ada looked at Allison, an impressed looked on her face and her sister smiled knowingly. Allison was the first to cheer, but Ada followed suit. Neither of them knew much about Lacrosse, but the only thing they needed to really at the moment know was which team Scott was playing in. And that they knew.

When the game ended, night had fallen and the three girls made their way down to the field.

“Told ya he was good.” Allison said proudly, when the were on their way.

“He’s not good…The guy is on fire!” Ada told her.

Scott looked at Allison and made a bee-line towards her, followed by another high schooler with a cropped hair and lanky stature.

“Hey.” Scott said softly.

“Hi.” Allison said equally softly.

Ada raised an eyebrow and pushing her hands inside her leather jacket pocket, snorted. Young love. She looked at the other teen who had a concern expression on his face. His eyes never leaving Scott. Finally the spell was broken when Scott noticed another figure imposingbehind Allison. The teen girl snapped out of her stupor and remembered her sister as well.

“This is my sister Ada.” Ada took a hand out her jacket and mention it to him. His hand shake was strong, stronger than she’d expect of a teenager boy.

“Scott.” He said softly, he pointed to the guy behind him. “This is Stiles.”

“Hey.” Ada said smiling at him and the kid looked up finally like a bubble was burst on his face.

“Stiles” He said waving awkwardly.

“Hi Stiles…” Ada smiled softly at him.

“So you’re going to Lydia’s party.” Scott asked, his shifting between Allison and her sister, obviously scared of saying something that might make her sister dislike him.

Ada looked back at her sister and Scott held his gaze on the older Argent, who nodded curtly, grinning.

“Yes” They both said at the same time.

“This is giving me diabetes…” Ada muttered under her breath, while taking three steps back to give them some privacy.

“And you’ve only caught ten minutes of it.” Stiles said under his breath, making Ada give him a side glance and laughing.

“More like 12 hours or so.” Ada responded and Stiles shook his head.

“At least it’s not one sided.” Stiles sighed and walked up to Scott and Allison.

Ada stood back and took the time away from the teenagers to figure out a way to find out this Hale guy. If she told her dad, he would become worried. She’s been a hunter her entire life, brought up on the supernatural, but to Chris Argent, she was still a beginner. No way he would let her in on a case this big. She needed to find Hale, let him know his ground.

“Ada?” Allison snapped her fingers in front of Ada’s nose and the oldest Argent snapped out of her stupor.

“Sorry. What?” She looked at the three teens standing in front of her.

“I said we could go now.” Allison said smiling.

“Oh, okay!” Ada put on her happy-smilie face and nodded. “Nice meeting you two.”

The two sisters walked out of the field and towards their vehicles in silence. When Allison got to her car, she turned to her sister and paused.

“So what did you thought?” Allison’s face was filled with expectation.

“Well, he looks like a normal teen boy. Two arms, two legs, ten fingers on his hands.” Ada shrugged and Allison rolled her eyes. “Alli, he said hi to me, it’s not like I can tell anything about the guy from the way he smelled.” Allison looked down at her feet. “Hey let’s see how that party thing goes. If he’s a good guy, great. If he’s a moron, I’ll kick his ass, yeah?”

“Please don’t, you might kill him, and then we’d have to move again…”

Both sisters smiled at each other and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada looked out her sister’s window and saw the full moon on the sky. The sun hadn’t completely disappeared and the sky was still blue, making the moon look like a distant alien planet hovering the earth. Ada stared at it fascinated not only but it’s appearance but also by the meaning of the satellite. So many things were regulated by the moon, tides, moods, supernatural appearances.

Allison groaned loudly, bringing Ada out of her reverie,while she pushed and poked at the pink shirt she had on. It was the sixth outfit she had put on, but nothing felt right. She had a black dress first, then a red skirt and some white shirt, then a blue dress and now she was hearing shorts with a loose pink tank top.

“What about this one?” She said.

“Looks great!” Ada smiled overly happy and Allison rolled her eyes. “Just like the other five hundred outfits before this one!” The oldest sister winked at the teen.

“Ada!” Her sister whined. “I can’t look too nice, or he’ll think I desperate, but I can’t look too nonchalant, or he’ll think I don’t care.”

“Allison…” Her sister got up from the window sill and placed her hands on her sister’s shoulder, turning her so Allison would look at her instead of the mirror. “You could go to that party buck naked, and he wouldn’t mind. Actually, if you went to the party buck naked, he’d thank you!”

“That still doesn’t help me.”Allison blush and looked at her wardrobe sighing.

“Just dress comfortably…” Ada sat on the bed and sighed. “It’s gonna be chilly tonight, so you need a coat.” Allison turned to the closet and grabbed a black blazer after a few beats.

“This would look good with a white shirt under.” Allison smiled and went to directly to her button up shirts. She rummaged through them, and grabbed two white shirts and five seconds later, she grabbed one and tuned to her, who nodded.

“You could be dancing, twirling and all that so maybe a skirt isn’t ideal, at least not puffy.” Alison agreed and grabbed some blue skinny jeans.

“No heels. I don’t want to impose. And there might be dancing…so…maybe the black booties mom gave me last year?” Ada agreed and smiled.

“What would I do without you?” Allison said smiling and placing her outfit on the back of the chair.

“Go to Lydia’s party buck naked, probably.” Ada said while putting the scattered clothes back in the closet.

“Probably.” Allison grinned and walked to her bathroom, leaving Ada alone for a while.

Ada sat down on the bed once again and crossed her legs, looking out the window. Full moon. Hunting night most likely. She sighed and groaned. Her time was running out. Ada grabbed her sister’s laptop and opened an anonymous browser window. She googled “Hale House Fire Beacon Hills”. Several newspaper pages came up, she read the first three newspaper, and it all said the same thing. Eight people dead, electrical malfunction, but suspected arson. No real location for the house though.

Wooded area. Ada remembered Alice telling her about the bodies found in the Beacon Hills woods. She searched the newspaper website for the recent stories and found some footage where the bodies were found. Nothing helpful, though. Every tree looked the same. She groaned. She could either follow her father or break into his cabinet. Neither was ideal, specially on her time frame. A knock on the door pulled her out of her research and she heard Allison scream from the bathroom for, whoever it was, to enter.

“Girls?” Ada put up a smile on her face but kept the page on the browser. She saw her mother walk in and sit down on the foot of the bed, near Ada’s feet. Ada turned the computer screen to her mother and raised her eyebrows.

“Is it us?” Ada whispered to Victoria and she shook her head. Ada knew her mother wouldn’t hide it if it had been them, she would be proud it had been them.

“Don’t worry about it right now. Your dad is working on it as we speak.” Ada swallowed and nodded. They heard Allison’s shower stop and her mother patted Ada’s knee and the women smiled to each other.

Allison came out wrapped in a big blue fluffy towel and smiled at her mother while walking to her drawers.

“Well, my dears, me and dad are ready to leave for date night.” Victoria smiled and Ada’s smiled faltered for a nano-second. That translated to her dad is going hunting and her mother is commandeering it from somewhere other than the family home.The did from another location mainly because it was a full moon, otherwise she’s do it from the study. “Allison, be good please. No need to worry your dad more than he already his with this whole party thing. And Ava,”She turned to the older sister who straighten up mockingly. “Eleven. Not eleven thirty, not eleven fifteen.” Both younger Argent’s rolled her eyes. “Not ten fifty five…” Her mother added with a smile. “Eleven!”

“Yes ma’am.” Ada mock saluted.

Their mothers happily and got up from the bed. She walked to Allison and kissed her forehead, and then proceeded to do the same with Ada, whispering to her older daughter not to worry. Ada nodded shortly and smiled up to her mother.

“You two be good tonight okay?” She left and the girls looked at each other. After a few minutes they bursted out laughing.

“So what’s you plan for tonight?” Allison asked while pulling her jeans up. Ada sighed.

“Watch a movie, eat some popcorn…you know what all the single girls with friends in relationships do.”Allison rolled her eyes and snorted.

“I’m sure you that status is only temporary.” Allison smiled and winked.

“Hopefully it is. Single life is boring.” Ada sighed and kept browsing the internet on her sister’s laptop.

“I’m sorry you had to break up with Ned.” The younger Argent’s voice was muffled as she pushed her shirt over her head.

Ada stopped typing for a second and frowned. Ned had been her college boyfriend. They had been dating for three years, they were even talking about moving together, finding work somewhere near college. But when the Argent’s called and her mother almost pointed a gun to her head a made her come with them to Beacon Hills, he choose to stay back. Off course she didn’t blame him. At some point she blamed her mother, but now she mostly blamed herself. For not having the guts to tell them no.

The family business was something she could escape from, her mother kept telling. This is why she had went and became a pharmacist. They needed someone who could understand the action of drugs, drug uses, and their therapeutic roles, side effects and drug interactions. They needed someone who could make understand poison but also healing.

Ned had only been something she had to pretend her life wasn’t going to be centred on hunting supernatural things

“Yeah, me too. He was a nice guy…” Ada looked at her hands and shook her head. “A nice guy who didn’t believe in long distance relationships.”

“Well, it was his loss anyway!” Allison said happily.

Ada looked up and saw her sister with her hands on her hips looking at her through the mirror. Both nodded at the same time. Allison sat down on the chair in front of the mirror and did her make up. Both sister chatted happily, only being interrupted when their parents came to say goodbye.

Allison and Ada could talk for hours without ever running out of subject. Whether it was some nonsensical conversation about the current situation of christmas elves, to more serious subjects. The string of words between them flowed without strain, leaving no time for comfortable silences.

At exactly nine pm, a horn blew from outside and Ada peered at the window.

“It’s your knight, m’lady.” Ada mocked her sister, bowing down to her and the young Argent jumped from her place.

“Okay…Do I look okay? Should I put more make up? Put my hair up? How do I look?” The teen blurted out a hundred miles per hours.

“You look great. Your make-up is great. Hair down and beautiful!” Ada answered calmly, without missing a beatt.

Allison didn’t move for a while and Ada snorted.

“Go!” The older sister shouted, laughing.

The teen jumped up and smiled running out the room, only backtracking to hug and kiss her sister goodbye.

“Lydia’s address in on the desk.” Allison shouted and Ada looked down at the pink post it with an address scribbled on it.

As soon as Ada heard the door shut, she looked up and ran downstairs into the study. She looked around and found nothing out of it’s place, which meant her father had already stowed his research. She looked at the big wooden armoire on the left wall. It was made from a dark wood, it was tall, a few heads taller than she was, the double doors had four carved panels. All in all, it was a pretty standard armoire.

Ada opened the doors and examined the interior. Inside there several smaller compartments. Four vertical compartments stood on the upper part of it, while the lower part of the cabinet consisted of drawers. All of them locked. What she wanted was on the vertical compartments. That was where the files went.

The young hunter ran to her bedroom and grabbed the box labeled tools. She rummaged through it quickly and found the lock picking tools. Granted she wasn’t exactly an expert on picking locks, but she knew how to do it. Slowly and patiently though. She groaned, there was no time for slow. She ran downstairs again, stopping in front of the closed armoire doors.

Now, she needed to be as carefully with this as possible. She knew her father didn’t put any alarms on this because, well, he trusted everyone with access inside the household. They always taught their kids, if it was locked, it wasn’t for their eyes. Curiosity killed the cat. Ada snorted and took a deep breath. Time is running out.

Her father was meticulous about storing files. She took up after him with this. This meant the if she was correct, the four cabinets compartments held the main files. And he would store them alphabetically. So “Derek”, would be in “D”. First compartment. Ada bent her knees and stood face to face with the first door’s lock. She place the tool inside the lock, but something felt wrong.

Ada sighed and placed a knee on the ground and stood back. Her mother also taught her something very important. Always trust you gut. Although some people believed it to be a myth, the sixth sense was nothing more them a physical reaction, based on experiences that the brain learns, dismisses and stores only to put together when the time arises, even if unconsciously. It triggers the fight or flight response.

Ada looked around the office. Everything was put back in their supposed places. The desk was clear, with the leather desk mat clean, pens and pencils put away; the chairs on both sides were in their place, facing the table; the glass door of the book case closed. Ada read some of the titles “Lord of the Flies” by William Golding, “Mythology” by Edith Hamilton; “Wolf: A False Memoir” by Jim Harrison, “The Odyssey” by Homer. She frowned frowned. She read the second shelf: “A Dictionary of Symbols” by Juan Eduardo Cirlot; “Signs and Symbols” by Miranda Bruce-Mitford, “The Book of Symbols: Reflections on Archetypal Images” by Ami Ronnberg.

Ami was after Miranda, the same way Homer was after Harrison. Last names. The books were stored by the authors last names. She turned back to the cabinets.

“A to F” She touched the first cabinet and then the second “G to L.” Hale will be the second cabinet.

Only it wasn’t. After spending forty minute trying to open the lock, the compartment opened. It wasn’t wide, but it was tall. The files were stored vertically, on both sides, reminding her of a magazine stand. The highest file was on her eye level, while the lower file was on her knee level. Her gut instinct was right, the files were indeed stored by last name, but the Hale’s was nowhere to be found. Groaning, she pushed the stand back inside it’s place and closed the small door, carefully locking it. Her father must have taken it with him

Ada groaned and looked around in search. No files, no address, no nothing. Ada’s eye locked themselves on the desk, trying to remember anything from what she saw on the map the other night. She racked her brains to find something, to remember. Her dad had been out for at least 3 hours. The moon was high. Time was running out.

She couldn’t remember anything and it frustrated her to no end. Ada looked at her wrist watch and groaned. Ten thirty. Crap, Ada groaned, louder this time. Giving up, she sighed loudly and got up from the study. It’s on him now. Run and hide.

As she was grabbing the keys to her sister’s car, her cellphone rang in one of her jacket pockets.

_“Incoming Call: Ally Ball”_

Ada frowned. Something’s wrong. She clicked the green button with a vengeance and place the phone on her ear.

“What’s wrong?” Ada asked first thing, her voice urgent. “What happened? Are you alright?” She fired.

“What?” Allison asked from the other side, her voice surprised. “How…”

“You’re calling me in the middle of a party…Something happened. What’s going on?” Ada was already out the door, when she heard her sister humourless snort.

“Well, Scott dumped me in the middle of the dance floor, but aside from that I’m fine.” Allison told her and Ada heard the disappointment in her voice, the older sister sighed. Boy problems she can handle.

“Oh. I’m sorry sweetheart. I’m coming to get you right away.” Ada sighed, relief washing over her body. Other then her ego, she was fine.

“It’s okay, that colleague of yours, from the hospital, is taking me home.” Allison said smiling over the phone.

Ada stopped dead in her tracks.

“Colleague from the hospital? Who?” The oldest sister asked, her hand frozen on the door handle.

“Hum, Derek?” Allison paused and Ada heard her sister confirm the name. “Yeah, Derek Hale.”

Ada felt her head go weightless and then felt the world crashing on her shoulders. She placed her hand on the hood of the car to support her. Well, at least he’s fine, then again he has a hunter’s child. After taking several deep breathes, Ada tried and speak to the phone without her voice faltering.

“Could you pass the phone to him?” She said calmly.

“His driving Ada.” Allison said smiling and Ada rolled her eyes, angrily at her. Know-it-all.

“Make him pull over…” Ada said through gritted teeth.

“Is everything alright?”Allison said and Ada groaned loudly, battling the urge to scream, frustrated, at her teenage sister. This was very irresponsible of her. Get into a car with a stranger.

“Yes. Just pass him the phone, please. I’m sure he can handle talking on the phone and driving at the same time. His multitasking skills are great!” Ada added sarcastically.

“Okay.” Allison said with discomfort, and passed him the phone. “She wants to talk to you.”

After a few beats and a shuffling sound, Ada heard a heavy breathing on the other side.

“Hello Ada, how’s the family?” A deep male voice told her.

Ada growled at the sickly sweet voice the werewolf on the other side. She was pacing up and down the drive way, hands in her hair.

“I’m going to make this short and to the point, lycan.” She told him, her voice deadly quiet. “You touch a single strand of air on that girl, I’m going to find you, pull you insides out through your mouth and replace them with a handful of mountain ash.”

“You should be careful with whom you sister parties with.” Derek said, dismissing her threat. “Her date left her all alone.”

“Get her here in one piece, you hairy son of a bitch…” Ada let out and angry whisper.

“Of course, she’s okay, I’m taking care of her.” Pause. “Okay, see you in a while. Bye”

“Derek? Hale?” Dial tone. “Derek! Son of a motherf—”

She sat on the curb for a while, but couldn’t keep still. Ada thought about grabbing the bike and finding them on the way here, but she wasn’t as savy as the werewolf on the streets of Beacon Hills, which meant she could get lost herself. After ten minutes, the hunter started to walk to her bike anyway when a car engine was heard coming down the street. She begged the gods not to be her parents, even though she knew that if the moon was still high that was highly unlikely.

A black Cammaro stopped it’s motion right in front of her. Ada took a breath and held it in until the passenger door open and Allison walked out. Her younger sister looked at her and frowned. The older black haired girl was standing frozen on the sidewalk, her hands in fists by her side, looking at the blackened out windows.

“Ada…?” Allison started.

“Get inside!” Ada told her sister firmly.

“Ada?” Allison repeated, walking slowly towards her sister.

“Inside Allison. Now!” Ada said, un-moving, looking at the driver’s side window.

Like every teenager that hated to be scorned in front of strangers, Allison crossed her arms, lowered her head, her black hair cascading down, hiding her expression and walked quietly to the door. When the front door was shut the window rolled down. A pair of blue-green eyes stared up at the older Argent. Ada took the three strides necessary to grabbed the car window frame and got in the werewolf’s face.

“You come within twenty feet of her again, and you’ll never walk again.” Ada said and the wolf grinned. “Run home wolf. It’s hunting season and your game.” The smile dropped of his face and it appeared on her.

The window rolled up and Ada stood on the sidewalk until the car disappeared. Turning around she stalked to her sister’s bedroom, shutting the front door with a bang, her feet hitting the floor harder than intending. Ada bursted through the door of Allison’t room and walked angrily towards her.

“Ada…” Allison started

“What the hell were you thinking!?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry!” Allison said getting up from her bed, her hands up in surrender.

“You’re sorry?” Ada said exasperated “There are things in this world that you cannot be sorry about. How old are you? Three?”

Ada was pacing up and down her sister’s bedroom, while Allison was sitting on the bed following her sister with her eyes. Her lost expression was not stopping her sister from shouting at her.

“You can not get in a car with strangers! Are you crazy?” Ada looked at her sister infuriated.

“He knows you, he said he knew you from the hospital pharmacy. That you worked with him.” Allison excused herself, but Ada wasn’t having it.

“And that's what makes him oh so trustworthy Allison?” Ada was looking at her sister like she had grown a second head. “You had to wait for me! That was the deal!”

“I’m sorry!” Allison shouted at her sister, getting as loud as the older Argent. “Scott had ran off, I was confused, and all I wanted to go home! The guy seemed nice! Don’t look at me like that! I know I was wrong. I am truly sorry!”

“I’m disappointed in you Allison.” Ada said quietly. “You know better.”

The older Argent walked out of the teenager girl's room, closing the door with a bang, and getting to her own room. She looked at her wall and wondered if one punch would destroy the wall or her fist. She took several deep breaths. Ada grabbed her laptop and started researching once more. She typed furiously on her keyboard, anything that had Hale in it, she saved. She read and re-read every article. After a while she heard a knock on her door. Ada hadn’t heard the front door open so it meant it was her sister. The older Argent was torn between letting her sister outside and letting her in.

“Ada? Please, let me in.” Allison cried from the corridor. “I just wanted to come home. I’m sorry.”

Something in the way she said she wanted to come home, made Ada’s heart go out for the girl. She got up from the chair and opened the door, leaning into the door frame.

“I wanted to come home. I felt so out of place. He just left me there.” Allison babbled, teary eyed. “We were dancing and he just ran away. Gone. I’m sorry.”

Ada nodded and walked inside her bedroom, leaving the door open for her sister to follow. Which she did promptly Ada pointed to the bed and her sister sat down, while Ada sat on the chair.

“Did he tell you why?” Ada said and Allison shook her head. “He just ran?” She nodded, her expression saddened.

“And I just felt alone. The new girl in town, left in the middle on a party. Everyone was looking at me and I just panicked.” Allison said looking at her hands. “I wanted to come home. And then he appeared and said he knew you and I just said yes.”

Ada shook her head and sighed.

“When we were kids, mom always told us not to go with strangers—“ Ada started.

“I know Ada! I know! And now I look back at what I did and I just wanna kick myself in the head.” Allison looked at her sister and Ada could see the honesty in her eyes. “I could be laying in a ditch, dead…”

“Or worse…” Ada added unconsciously.

“I know!” Allison said silently and Ada looked up.

The sisters were interrupted by the sound of the main door opening and closing. They got real quiet and listened closely. They heard her mother’s heels click up the stairs and after a while she was standing on her older daughter’s room. Both sister placed a fake smile on their faces and looked at Victoria Argent.

“Where’s dad?” Allison asked looking for him behind her mother’s figure.

“The craziest thing happened.” Victoria said smiling and Ada frowned for a nano-second. “Your father parked the car where he shouldn’t have and it was towed. He had to go to the police station to get it back.”

Ada looked at her young sister sideways and saw the teen roll her eyes. She brought it, Victoria shoulder relaxed and Ada smiled widely.

“He’ll be back in a while.” Victoria waved them off and sat on the bed near Allison. “How was the party?”

Allison’s shoulder tensed up and Ada raised her eyebrows at her sister.

“Fine. You know a bunch of teens dancing and eating. Nothing new.” Allison said looking at their mother, whose gaze shifted from Allison to Ada.

“I was there at eleven. The house was still standing, Alli was still intact.” Ada lied through her teeth, and this time her sister’s shoulder relaxed.

Victoria sat there with her daughters talking about the party, and her own time in high school, dismissing her hunter background to minimum, obviously. The girls always laughed with these stories. Their parents had met in high school and her mother had a knack for making him seem the most inadequate teen in the history of teens. After a while someone knocked at the door and Victoria got up from the bed to get it.

“Thanks.” Allison said to her older sister.

“Don’t thank me, had I tell her you caught a ride with a guy you barely know, I’d be the one getting my head screamed off.” Ada said seriously. “Next time though, I’m telling her and I don’t care if I go homeless, you’ll suffer the consequences, clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” Allison said looking at her hands once more. “I’m really sorry.”

“I know. I forgive you.” Ada smiled at her sister and saw her face light up.

“Allison!” They heard their mother yell and both young Argents run to the first floor foyer only to see Stiles standing outside.

“Oh, you’re here.” He spurted out. “I mean of course you’re here.” Stiles placed her hand on his head and looked at the three Argent women looking at him. “You forgot…huh…your…huh…bracelet…I thought I came to bring it home.”

The girls looked at each other and Allison shrugged, touching her wrist.

“Hum…I’m sorry but it wasn’t mine.” Allison said smiling apologetically.

“No?” Stiles asked standing straight and nodded enthusiastically. “Okay! My bad. Bye!” he turned and ran away leaving the women confused looking at him.

“Who was that?” Victoria asked and Allison smiled.

“That’s Stiles, and believe it or not, that’s his normal state.” The younger Argent said and Victoria nodded.

Chris got home after a while, Allison was already asleep but Ada was wake sitting with her mother in the kitchen. Victoria had told what was really going on. Apparently Chris had called Victoria saying that the situation had changed. There were now two werewolves, which meant that one of them was an alpha, so the danger had doubled. They had started a pack. Ada had frowned but nodded. Was the Hale an alpha? Had he bitten someone? Because that changed the whole thing.

“I hurt one of them.” Chris said when asked how it went. “Probably the younger.”

“Did you see who it was?” Victoria asked and Chris shook his head.

“One of them was Hale, that’s for sure.”

“Why would he come back after six years?” Ada asked and Chris shrugged.

“These bodies have been ripped apart. That takes strength.” Chris said but it wasn’t an answer.

“Well, at least the full moon went out without any lives lost. That’s a plus.”Ada sighed and got up from the stool.

She kissed her parents and walked upstairs to her bedroom, checking in on her sister.

After getting into her t-shirt and shorts, Ada laid on her bed with her hands behind her head, her mind going back and forth with the idea of Derek Hale being the alpha.

It was one thing to be a werewolf, it was another thing to be an alpha and making others. But then again he actually drove her sister home. Unscathed, her limbs still attached. If he wanted to make a statement he would have ripped her apart. The hunter fell asleep thinking about the wolf and what would happen once her father caught up with him.

The weekend passed in a blur. Ada had the nightshifts until Thursday, which meant she could try and figure out this whole Hale during the week, while her parents were out. She could all of sudden feel a urgent need to hike the wooden areas of Beacon Hills. Until the weekend was over though, it was family and friends time.

Alice and Ada were becoming fast friends and Saturday both had gone shopping and to the movies, bringing Allison along with them. The teen had been down since the party, so Ada decided to cheer her up. Their mother wasn’t the shopping type so she stayed behind with their father. Ada knew they were, already, making plans to catch both werewolves and wanted Allison out of the house to keep it as quietly as possible.

The girls stopped at the food court and sat down, slurping on their frappucino’s. Between the three of them, they had two bags each, clothes, shoes and bags, and while the younger Argent seemed to be all smiles the older one knew something wrong.

“So, Allison, how’s Beacon Hills High?” Alice said, unknowingly touching the fresh wound.

“It’s okay.” Allison said softly.

“She’s with the popular crowd right?” Alice joked with Ada, who grinned and nodded.

“Yep. This girl is a friends magnet.” Ada said. “First day of school she already had a BFF.”

“Really? A BFF? Not just a BF?” Alice grinned. “Gotta teach me your tricks.”

Allison shrugged and both older girls looked at each other frowned. Ada, already knowing what the problem was shrugged and Alice nodded with an all knowing smile.

“Boy trouble.” Alice stated rather then asked and it was the Argent’s turn to look at the blonde. “What? Oh come on. She’s a popular kid at school, and she’s tagging along her older sister to the mall, with a face that looks like someone took her puppy and ran away.”

“Wow.” Ada said surprised. “You’re good. I’m scared.”

Alice rolled her eyes and shrugged looking at the teen, who was looking at her with her mouth slightly open.

“Go on, spill everything for aunt Alice here.”

Ada snorted at the patronising tone. Truth is, she really didn’t to talk about last night’s events. It would bring out the bubble of anger she had stored deep down inside her stomach, so she was actually thankful Alice was here to, hopefully, give her sister some good, male, advice.

“Huh.” Allison frowned and looked at Ada, who shrugged and nodded encouragingly. “There’s was a party, and my dat—, the guy I was with…basically…ran away.”

Alice exaggeratedly gasped in an horrified manner.

“A ran away teenage boy!” Alice said, placing her hand over her heart and fanning herself.

Ada had to stop drinking and concentrate on swallowing first and then laughing, otherwise there would be vanilla frappucino coming out of her nose.

“Did he lose a shoe on the way out?” Alice said and Ada burst out laughing, imagining Scott loosing a tennis shoe on the way out of a party. Allison smiled wide too and shook her head. “Oh well. I wouldn’t worry too much about it though. Things are not always what they seem.”

Both Argent sister frowned once more, surprised at the wisdom that had came out of the funny blonde’s mouth, both for different reasons. Alice took a sip of her beverage and sighed.

“Maybe he remembered he left the stove on. Or that he had to be home by midnight. Don’t take it personally Allison. That’s just a teenager boy reaction to everyday things…they just wait for things to pass them by.” Alice said smiling. “I had a system in high school—“

“That you used for the two boyfriends you had?” Ada poked fun at her friend who elbowed her.

“Either way it worked. Give him three strikes, like baseball. Always ask him what happen, see if you like the answer, then give him a second chance.”

“How do I know if he is telling the truth?” Allison asked.

“Gut feeling.” This time Ada spoke up. “Deep down in your belly you’ll know if your body wants to stay or run. If it wants to stay and fight, then there’s something of worth there. If your body tells you to run for the hills, then you run away as fast as you can.”

Allison looked at her sister in the eye and smile openly for the first time in that day. Ada had quoted, word by word, what her mother had told her once, only the situation had been completely different.

The drive home from the mall had been filled with small, comfortable, nonchalant talk between the sisters. Allison become much less grumpier after the frappucino talk, and the girls had stopped at a couple of stores after. When the time for goodbye’s came Allison and Ada had walked arm in arm to her sister’s car.

“Ada?” Allison said, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel nervously. “Can I ask you something without you growling at me?”

Ada frowned and looked up from the iPod she was holding in her hand.

“I guess so.” Ada said looking at her sister’s profile.

“The thing you said about gut feeling. Do you really believe that?” Allison asked looking sideways at her sister.

“Yes.” Ada sat up straighter, wandering where this was going.” “Yes I do. That feeling is how cave man survived, most of the time.”

“Okay.” Allison paused for a while. “Yesterday…I didn’t get the ‘ran away’ feeling from Derek.”

Ada frowned and shook her head. That didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous. It meant she was a hunter since birth, and no hunter would turn their back to a werewolf. She would stay and fight until she was dead.

“Good. Still a stranger Allison.” Ada said.

“I know, I get it. But…I didn’t feel like running away.”

Ada nodded and looked out the window.

Since she had been a kid, she had been taught that a hunter stands his ground. They might not be better than wolves, but they made sure it never felt like that. They had to look fearless when face to face with any creature, and the fact that Allison hadn’t felt any need to run from him, didn’t mean he was non-threatening. And yet, he had brought her home, safe and sound. Grey area, she kept telling herself.

“Ada?” Allison’s voice cut through Ada’s thought and the girl looked at her. “What did he do wrong?”

Ada shook her head and shrugged.

“I don’t know yet.” Ada said truthfully and Allison nodded, knowing that her sister would eventually come out and tell her everything in the right time.

Ava’s nightshift went over without much trouble. A new colleague was in there with them. A men this time. Older, probably in his forty, nice, married, three kids, silent. At first Ada thought she was going to miss the bubbly blonde unstoppable talk, but tonight silence was comfortable.

When she got home in the morning, she dragged herself to her bedroom only to wake up, with her mom softly knocking on the door for her to come down for lunch. The rest of the day had been lazy. Watch a movie with her sister in the big screen of the living room and eat ice-cream until they dropped.

When Monday came around Ada had everything planed out. Her parents were going to leave, her sister was going to leave, and she was going on a hike, after stopping by the library to get a copy of Beacon Hills map. She would walk those woods until she found that house. And then she would wait.

It took her four days but she found it. A black mausoleum in the middle of the woods. Half burnt down to the ground, the other half standing precariously on it’s foundation. From the backpack she always brought with her, Ada grabbed her stun baton and walked slowly inside the house.

The porch was less then secure, her hiking boots made the floor boards creek. She looked around the woods from the porch and saw no one.

“Hale?” She shouted when she turned back to the door. When no one answered she pushed the door open with the tip of the baton. She walked in and was surprised with the burnt smell that still lingered in the air.

In front of her was a stair case, but she turned left to where the living room must have been once. She touched the blacked out walls and frowned. There was still furniture standing, a small couch, a table standing on burnt down legs.

“Hale?” She shouted once more. “Hale, I swear to God! If you jump out at me, I will…” The threat stopped at her lips when she saw a couple of blankets huddled down in a corner. One of them was soaked in blood.

Ada stood up straight. Maybe this hadn’t been such a great idea. A floorboard creek behind her and she closed her eyes. This could either good really well, or really bloody.

The hunter looked over her shoulder and saw Derek standing under the archway, his arms crossed on his chest and a very menacing expression on his face. His eyes weren’t glowing yet, that was a good sign. Ada fully turned to the werewolf and waited.

“I don’t remember inviting you in.” He said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t remember asking you for it.”

And that somehow made him go berserk. Derek growled and came at her, she dodged him by a hair and took a fighting stance.

Really bloody it is. Her baton crackled and he turned around, his eyes glowing and bright blue. That took Ada by surprise and the wolf took that opportunity to pounce.

Derek slashed at her middle section, she jumped back and when he was about to slash her again she blocked his arm and kicked him in the chest, pushing him far from her. He didn’t quit and ran towards her, she stood her ground, her knees bent, her arms to the side and when he was about two steps from her she ran towards him and at the last second crouched down. His equilibrium was tossed and Ada saw him lose his balance, crashing down on the floor, gracefully. She tried to put her foot on his back but he was already up. Since she was at arms reach from him, Derek grabbed her foot and pulled. Ada yelped as she fell on the floor, her head hitting on the, still, hard wood floor, the baton flying from her hand.

The wolf jumped on top of her and grabbed her face, his talons digging at her face. She looked up at him and saw he was fully transformed. Blue glowing eyes, nostrils flared up, canine coming out of his mouth.

“What are you doing here?” He growled.

She trashed under him and he grabbed her throat.

“What are you doing here?” He shouted in her face.

Ada grabbed his arm with one hand and carved her own nails into his skin, to no avail. He was sitting on top of her, his weight mainly on his lower body, had he wanted to kill her first and ask question latter, he would have placed his full weight on his upper body, crushing her neck without much trouble.

She looked at his glowing orbs, not the alpha. So there were three werewolves. Ada felt his nails closed on her neck and she had enough. Ada bent her right leg and hooked his left foot, pushing it towards her butt. With the ball of her feet firmly planted on the floor, she grabbed his left arm with both hands. Ada pushed the right side of her hip up while pulling his left arm down.

Derek lost his balance and fell to the side, bringing her with him. This time she was on top and but she knew it wasn't going to last. She pushed his chest down with an open palm and took several steps back, grabbing the baton once more. The hunter place the baton near his face and waited, hoping he’d calm down.

“You gonna kill me with a stick?” Derek said. “Pathetic.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Yeah Derek, I’m gonna kill you with a stick.” She said, sarcasm dripping from her every word, trying to return her breathing to normal. “Because the plan of walking in inconspicuously, didn’t exactly worked out.”

“You came in shouting!” He said trying to move, but she cackled the electricity on the baton and he stopped with an angry sigh.

“Exactly!” She shouted back. “Had I wanted to kill you, I would have actually tried and make it silently.” 

Ada sighed and took a leap of faith. She walked back, only keeping the baton between them, giving him enough space to get up.She turned it on and he saw the blue sparks come out of it, one he was up.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked once again.

“I came to see if you were the alpha, and if you were the one who bit the cub.”

“How come your father didn’t take you hunting with him?” Derek asked mocking.

“Full moon. It get dangerous. He cares…” Ada added, sardonically. “Which is a concept you might be unfamiliar with.”

Derek looked at her angrily, his eyes flashing the blue glow that meant his strings were pulled far enough.

“Did you kill them?” Ada asked, her head mentioning to the woods.

“Would you believe me if I said no?”

“Yes.” She said honestly, and Derek looked at her like she had grown a second head. “Why do you think I’m here? Alone?”

“You want the glory all to yourself? Maybe make daddy see you're a grown up?” Derek mocked.

“Were you hugged enough as a child?” Ada asked him, frustrated. “I don’t need to have glory. I don’t need daddy’s approval. What I need, is to have less psychopaths tearing people apart.”

“A hunter with principals, stop the world.” Derek said sarcastically.

“Yeah, howl all you want, but we’ve been having this conversation for the last 20 minutes and no one else busted through the door. How many hunters come alone to talk to a werewolf?”

That made Derek stop and think, he glanced at the door and then back at the hunter. Aside from the baton, she really didn’t seem to have any other weapons. Her father would already have a crossbow pointed at his chest.

“I’m not the alpha and I’m not killing people.” Derek told her leaning back into the wall behind him.

“I can see your not the alpha. I’m not sure about the killing part.” She told him and pointed to the corner, where the dirty rag was. His face dropped to and he looked sad for a second.

“It’s not mine.”

“Obviously.” Ada said, putting the baton away.

“She was already dead when I got to her.” He looking depressed,.

“Who?” Ada asked and he look at her angry, eyes glowing.

“I didn’t kill anyone.” He said once more, firmly, ending that subject. Ada nodded leaning against the fireplace.

“Who’s the other werewolf? Is he new?” Derek looked at her in the eye and actually laughed humourlessly.

“Oh, he’s new.” Derek said sitting down on the couch.

“You know who he is?” Ada asked urging him on.

“Yes”

“Are you going to tell me?” Ada asked frustrated.

“No.” Derek grinned and Ada struggled with urge to hit him with the baton, but she decided otherwise.

This was thin ice, for both of them.

“Well, my advice is to start keeping it under a short leash. Dad isn’t exactly as open minded as me.” Ada said pushing her back away from the wall. “Or you know, you could just leave. That would actually be the best idea.”

The hunter started moving to the door and heard the floorboards creek behind her. She straightened her back and kept walking to the door.

Truth is, this had gone better then expected, proofing that no one needed to die in order to find peace. For the longest time she hadn’t agreed with their family saying, and she was kin on proofing it wrong.

Once she was outside, she grabbed her backpack and turned back, facing the house once more. Derek stood on top of the porch, his arms crossed at his chest, sour expression on his face, but me made no move to come after her. She bid him goodbye with a nod and turned her back, leaving the werewolf slightly confused about the whole thing.

* * *

 

Ada stopped her bike on the curb and saw her father’s car in the drive way. Could she tell him what happened? Should she telling? Maybe only half the truth. Yeah, that would be it. She walked in and heard him sit walk around the study.

“‘Sup old man?” Ada grinned and sat down on the chair opposite of his. He was next to the cabinet but returned to his chair after a few seconds, giving her a funny look.

“May be an old man, but I can still kick your ass.” He said looking at his notes. “What happen to you?”

“Fell.” She shrunk under her sweater jacket, and he nodded.

The table was, once again, filled with maps, files and markings. She stared at it for a while. Derek’s file was on the table, just like the rest of his family. Aside from his and two other sheets of paper, the rest of the Hale family had a big blue stamp with the word ‘deceased’ on it. Ada grabbed the files, while her father was reading some notes. Mother, father, sister all deceased. How tragic, to lose all your family in one night. Three survivors, Derek, Peter and Laura Hale.

“Can you imagine?” Ada asked out loud.

“What?” her father said not taking his eyes of the sheet of paper in his hands

“Loosing everyone you love in a second?” Ada looked at the older hunter and saw his face soften a bit.

“Their predat—“ Her father started his usual speech.

“I know dad.” Ada interrupted forcefully. “I know. Still…”

“Ada, you can’t yourself feel for them, or else you won’t be able to do this job properly.” Her father said, placing a hand on her. “Think of the hunters that also lost their families, and the families who lost their mother or father because of them.”

“How sure are we the the younger Hale is the alpha?”

“Well, unless we have another pack in the area, he’s the only one around.” He grabbed his file. “Also if he isn’t, we hunt him down either way.”

There goes her half truth. She nodded, convicted, or faking conviction. Her dad smiled softly at her.

“I heard Allison has made some friends.” Chris said leaning against his desk, and Ada nodded. “She’s got it from you. Miss Popular.”

Ada looked at her feet embarrassed. She couldn’t deny it. But it wasn’t her. It was him and her mother. People always thought that spying was all about subtlety, but it was the other way around. She was taught to be the it girl in high-school and college. Everyone told her everything, she knew about everything. That was her shape-shifting at best. If a friend needed a shoulder to cry on, she’d be the first to offer, but if they wanted to have a good time, she’d host the best party ever. All the while wanting nothing but to be quiet in her corner.

“It’s all on you Dad.” She winked at him and got up.

She waved her goodbyes at her father and almost crawled to her bedroom. She was tired from hiking for four days, twelve hours a day, she was dirty and her neck was hurting like a bitch. All she wanted a bath and a bed.

Ada opened the door to her room and found her sister sitting on her bed looking at photo album. Allison looked up at her and smiled wide.

“Hey! Back from your hike so soon? You usually take more than...” she checked her watch. “...5 hours. What’s that on you neck?”

Allison jumped up from her bed and ran to her sister, roughly grabbing her face and moving it, to inspect her neck. Ada gasped and moaned at her sister’s manoeuvres but didn’t stop her.

“I fell.” She lied through her perfectly white teeth.

“You fell?” Her sister frowned.

“Yeah...” She walked away from Allison and placed her backpack on the bed, removing her jacket in the process. “You how know these hikes are all about finding your zen thing and becoming one with yourself, right?” Alison nodded. “Well, I became one with a hole filled with branches, some of them with thorns, and I’m almost positive there was also a poison ivy mixed into the thing. Quite relaxing!”

Her sisters face contorted in with a painful expression. Ada was kicking herself for lying to her, but she couldn’t tell her the truth. It’s not that she didn’t trust her, it’s mainly because her father had yet to introduce Allison to the family business. It also surprised Ada, how easily the lies came out of her mouth.

“I can imagine.” Allison said, caressing her sisters hair. Ada smiled at the girl. “Well, how about you go grab a shower and then I’ll work my healing magic into your wounds?”

“That sounds fantastic!” Ada walked to her bedroom’s bathroom and took a scolding hot water.

So the surviving Hale wasn’t the alpha, but he knew the new werewolf. So that meant he knew the alpha. He didn’t seem to be in a pack, though. She had fended him off quick enough. She need to find the cub. Quick, before her father could found it and dealt with it.

Allison was still sitting on her bed when she came out of the shower, fully equipped with a first aid kit. She patted the bed beside her and Ada did as she was commanded. Overall, she didn’t have many scratches, mainly around her neck. The jacket was her excuse.

“There’s a lacrosse game Saturday.” Allison said after a while.

“With your star player? Did he gave you a reason for the party?” Ada said, glad the topic had changed.

“No, but he apologises overtime he sees me.”

“Good!”

“So...” Allison started, but her voice trailed off.

“So?” Ada laughed, teasing her sister.

“So, I was wondering if you’d go with me to the game. You know dad will have all sorta of rules and curfews to follow, unless I have a chaperone...”

“Will your teen romance be there?” Ada asked, teasing.

Allison mumbled a yes and Ada laughed.

“Please stop begging me to do it Allison!” She joked. “I’ll go no need to bribe me or anything!”

“Shut up!” The younger sibling giggled.

* * *

 

The game day arrived after a week without troubles. It was one of those weeks that come before the storm. Where nothing happens. Woke up, go to work, get home, sleep. Repeat. Allison had been her chirper self, spending long nights talking about her new friends, finally deciding to start unpacking her things, and her parents kept their hunting business on the down low, so there hadn’t been anything to do at that end.

Saturday came and Allison was glowing. She woke up and ran to her sister’s room, jumping on her bed and snuggling up to her.

“Whattimeisit?” Ada mumbled, still sleeping.

“Dunno...” All hugged her sister’s back and both fell asleep together for another hour until their mother walking and sat on Ada’s bed, shaking the sister’s awake.

“Come on sleepy heads. Time to get up.” Victoria said softly.

Ada opened one eye and groaned, while Allison immediately sat up straight, yawning.

“Good morning!” Allison said, her voice rough from waking up, but filled with energy.

“Ugh...I hate her.” Ada said, pushing her covers up and over her head.

“Ada!” Victoria said snickering.

“Ugh...I love her!” Ada said smiling and felt a weight crush her.

“I love you too, grumpy!”

The girls got up and Victoria smiled at her daughters. Both strong on their own, but a force to be reckon with together. In their family this bond was something very important. It was the difference between live and death.

Ada was on her last day off from the hospital and Victoria decreed that it was girls day, Chris had held his hands up surrounding to the women in his household, saying he had to work anyway.

They went to lunch in a nice restaurant in the middle of Beacon Hills and then took a stroll through the streets of their new home. When the afternoon turned to evening they went to the ice-cream shop and sat down for a treat, heading home with a happy smile on their faces.

“Hey! Lazy girl!?” Ada said while opening another card box.

Night had fallen and Allison had recruited Ada to help her with unpacking, but she had found a box filled with picture and was now sitting on the bed, looking at them.

“Hello? Earth to Allison, over...” The younger sibling looked up and showed her the photos.

“Sorry! I kinda spaced out.” She said and walked over to her sister, who was kneeling on the floor surrounded by a ton of accessories and make-up.

“Yeah, I could tell. Do you really need all these things??” Ada said shaking a eye-shadow palette in her hand.

“Yes I do.” She grabbed the one Ada was holding and placed in on her armoire.”This is kinda the first time I actually made friends this quickly! And I don’t mean like...acquaintances...I mean like people I want to hand out with.”

“And by people you mean Scott.”

“Him too, yeah. But not just him. Lydia is nice too! Once you get over the whole show she puts up to please her boyfriend. And even Jackson seems cool with his nonchalant, non-caring, egotistical way.”

Ada laughed out loud, while entertaining herself by separating the makeup by theme.

“I mean look.” Allison placed two photos in front of her, the two where some years apart and they showed the sister smiling, alone in different places. “Always Tom & Jerry right? And now look!” She showed her her phone that had a photo of Allison, Lydia and Ada at the Lacrosse practice.

Ada looked at her sister and nodded. She was indeed correct, they had moved and moved and kept moving, and never had Allison made friends. She was always the quiet girl in the corner, always the new girl. But now she was the new girl with friends. Friends that invited her to parties. And even Ada, with her shape-shifting personality now had a good friend with her.

“That’s Beacon Hills is the place to be. Top five on the best-place-for-the-Argents-to-live list.”

“Shouldn’t you two be getting ready for the Lacrosse game?” Victoria said from the door and the girls nodded.

They were both getting ready when they heard a car stop violently and something get hit. The sisters rushed downstairs to the front door. Allison jumping outside when she saw that Scott had been hit by their father. Ada and the mother stayed behind, looking at the scene. After a few minutes Allison, Chris and Scott got up and the Argents walked to the house.

“Dad’s coming with us.” Allison mumbled.

* * *

 

The Argents walked to the stands and before they even step foot in the bleachers Allison spotted Lydia waving at them.

“Finally!” She said, hugging Allison with too much enthusiasm. “I was wondering if you would actually come.” The red-head looked at the man behind them and then at them.

“Lydia this is my dad. Dad this is Lydia.”

“Hi, Chris Argent, the dad.” He gave the girl and big trustworthy smile and sat down.

The game started and the girls cheered, but her dad place a hand on Ada’s leg and kept her down.

“Which on is Scott?” He asked and she told him the number. “Thanks.”

The had started lukewarm for the home team, but at some point during the game, Scott had actually started to remember how to play. The weirdest part was when the a player for the other team actually handed Scoot the ball and ran off.

Ada and Allison looked at each and shrugged. Their father had stayed seated quietly watching the game, while Lydia cheered for Jackson, Allison for Scott and Ada for the team. The sister’s were having fun. even with their dad there.

The was over and Scott ran off, leaving a confused Styles in the field, which didn’t made sense to Ada or Allison, those two were inseparable. They were halfway down the bleachers when Allison touched Ada shoulder and gave her a puppy look.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Allison said smiling innocently. “You wanna go?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Ada said, dismissing her sister.

“Ada...” Chris started and Ada looked at him.

“Really? To the bathroom? I’m sure she’ll go faster without me, since, you know, she actually goes here?” Ada grabbed her father’s arm and walked with him to the car, while giving her sister a look.

They were both sitting in the SUV, listening to the radio when Chris sighed and looked at Ada.

“I know I wasn’t exactly welcomed today.” Chris said staring at his daughter.

“You’re welcome every time we go out,dad.” Ada said looking up from her mobile to look at her dad. “But Allison isn’t three anymore...”

“There’s a werewolf killing people, Ada! She doesn’t need to be three to be in danger!”

“Dad! She can defend herself. She know the basics. You can’t confine her to her tower, and not let her hang out with people.” Ada touched her father arm, smiling softly. “She’s happy here! She has friends! She goes out to have fun! When did Allison ever wanted to actually leave the house unless it was to go to school?”

Chris sighed and looked at his elder, he smiled and placed his hand on top of hers.

“You were so different.” He started. “You were always having fun and happy.”

He didn’t see Ada’s expression change for a nano second, only to comeback to smiling

“Even as a baby. Your mother always said you were a happy baby. Allison was the one that fussed and kicked and screamed.”

“Well, there you go! She was born a fighter.”

“She’s an Argent.” Chris said proudly.


End file.
